Computer software programs are frequently updated to add features, to address defects and incompatibilities, and to improve security. The updates can involve adding, removing, and modifying software. Programs not needed during installation are typically shut down so their operation is not inadvertently impacted by the installation process. However, in some situations such as enterprise computing, downtime can be quite costly and, thus, needs to be minimized.
“Dynamic Root Disk” (DRD) software, available from Hewlett-Packard Company, addresses this cost issue by allowing operating systems and applications to continue running while a clone of the root volume group is updated. The DRD software creates the clone and then redirects software management operations from original files to their clones. Thus, an update applied under DRD software updates the clone instead of the original instance of a program, which can continue to run during updating. Once the clone is updated, the system can be rebooted to the updated clone; downtime is limited to the reboot.
Herein, related art is presented to aid in understanding the present invention. Related art labeled “prior art” is admitted prior art; related art not labeled “prior art” is not admitted prior art.